Equipo de Rescate ¿Quieres participar?
by Cata-Chan1
Summary: ¿Participar en un equipo de rescate? Claro que puedes y no sólo eso. Vivirás la aventura más grande de tú vida junto a más pokémon como tú. Tus amigos dependen de ti, te estamos esperando, ven y participa será divertido. Descuida que el trabajo pesado se lo lleva la autora. ¡Ya no hay cupos! Con Los que ya están se termina. Gracias a todos por participar.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¡Soy Cata!

Pero eso ya lo sabían.

Hoy no les traigo una historia o un aviso de vacaciones, no jajaja. Esta vez les traigo algo mucho más interesante para los lectores: una propuesta.

En un mundo donde los pokémon rigen bajo sus criterios, un mal está por cambiar todo como lo conocían sus singulares habitantes pero ¡No se preocupen! ¡Hay un equipo de rescate dispuesto a hacer frente a todo! Con sus miembros, muy unidos, a veces con problemas pero siempre sabiendo como salir adelante el cual está integrado por ti y por ti ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Por ti también y no nos olvidemos de ti.

¿Quieren que me explique mejor?

En este equipo los lectores podrán formar parte y claro que yo les pondré las dificultades porque soy Arceus ¡Muajajaja! Ok no.

El equipo será de cinco pokémon, como cualquier equipo tendrá un líder, un pokémon que entenderá de forma más personal al líder y otros tres buenos amigos que los acompañarán en sus aventuras. No se preocupen, todos los miembros del equipo tendrán su momento.

¿Qué sería de un buen equipo sin rivales?

Otros también pueden ser parte del equipo rival, al igual que el otro equipo tendrá su líder, el amigo más cercano del líder y sus tres amigos ¡Este equipo también tendrá sus momentos!

Esos serían los participantes hasta ahora, sí, equipos de cinco, sí alguien le interesara salir sólo por un momento, tal vez como: ¡Hey! ¡Quiero que me rescaten! ¡Soy una damisela en peligro! O un pobre pokémon con mala suerte. También se acepta.

Ahora lo que les interesa, por favor llene su formulario con todo lo que se pide a continuación, sólo tienen que dejarlo como "Review".

**Información del personaje.**

**1.- **Pokémon que quieren ser, no puede ser legendario y partirá por su primera forma. Ejemplo: Charmander.

**2.- **Nombre, esto está a su completa elección, pero nada como nombre de mascota.

**3.- **Personalidad. Ejemplo: Soy un pokémon muy alegre y odio que toquen mis orejas, o algo así, claro que mucho más largo.

**4.- **Apariencia ¿No son todos iguales? Ejemplo: ¡Quiero ser Shiny! Y además llevar un collar con una piedra rosa en forma de corazón.

**5**.- Tú lugar en el mundo (...) Ejemplo: Quiero ser el líder del equipo rival.

**6**.- ¿Eres un chico o una chica?

Lo mejor sería que no se repitieran los pokémon, no mil Charmander ni diez mil Riolu, pero si hay dos pueden ser uno del equipo principal y otro del rival, nada más. No se preocupen, sí quieren entrar pero ya está su pokémon les puedo avisar por mensaje privado para que puedan escoger otro pokémon. Sólo sí aún hay lugar, pero no creo que hayan problemas.

Eso sería todo por ahora, subo esto con bastante anticipación para que mínimo se llenen los diez lugares de ambos equipos. No se preocupen por la historia de eso me encargo yo, pero claro, iré preguntando por mensaje privado algunos detalles cosas como: ¿Te gustaría ser la novia del líder del equipo?

Es sólo un ejemplo.

Además envio esto en mis vacaciones para que ¡Ojo piojo! Cuando ya haya terminado el último capitulo de mi otra historia pueda comenzar a subir los verdaderos capítulos.

Espero que se logre llenar mi meta y que hayan bastantes interesados, uf, espero sus review con sus personajes ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola nuevamente!

Les contaré la historia de mi vida (xD) anoche aproximadamente a las doce con quien-sabe-que minutos, subí una pequeña propuesta. No podía dormir por ciertos problemas con un karaoke en mi ventana y a las dos de la mañana con cuarenta y tantos minutos revisé Fanfiction notando la gran participación en la propuesta con tan sólo dos horas. Volví a dormir y en la mañana a las diez con "x" minutos me doy cuenta de la increíble cantidad, mayor a la de horas antes, de participantes.

Primero dije: ¡Wiiiiii!

y luego dije: Oh...

¿Por que oh? Porque tenemos pequeños problemas técnicos. (enviar esto a horas del mensaje anterior es muy interesante a mi parecer, creo que no me lo esperaba xD)

Descuiden, no es nada grave sólo problemas de aclaraciones.

Primero: (Y que esto se entienda por favor) Cuando me refería a rival es como: ¡Quiero ganarle al equipo pokémon de Pedrito!

Y Pedrito diría: ¡No puedo ser menos que Juanito!

Entonces Pedrito y Juanito se esfuerzan por no quedar detrás del otro y se miran amenazantes y sacan chispas por los ojos y que se yo.

¡Pero Juanito no es malo! Juanito no roba, Juanito no mata, Juanito no patea a su abuela.

Por lo que me refiero a que los rivales no son pokémon malos, los malos son otros y más adelante los mencionaré.

Espero que me hayan entendido.

¡Segundo!: El equipo principal está completo y como dije ningún pokémon será dejado de lado.

Tercero: Faltan señoritas. No quiero sonar feminista y tampoco quiero gritarles ¡Sean damas! No, descuiden jajajaja, sólo digo faltan damas xD

Cuarto: Se abre la propuesta a más personajes.

Quiero ser el dueño de la tienda.

Quiero ser quién cuida de las cosas de los equipos de rescate cuando están cumpliendo misiones.

Quiero ser de un equipo de rescate muy popular que sea admirado por los novatos.

Quiero formar parte de un tercer equipo novato (formado sólo por hembras, jajajaja no, xD broma) los cuales sean amigos del equipo principal.

Quiero formar parte de un grupo de pokémon muy jóvenes (niños) los cuales tienen el sueño de ser como los principales y los meterán en muchos problemas.

Quiero aparecer en un sólo capitulo o que me rescaten y tenga buena historia.

Esas serían las seis nuevas elecciones, espero que les vaya tan bien como las otras dos principales y la forma de llenar el "papeleo" será la misma que la anterior pero la pongo igualmente.

Información del personaje.

1.- Pokémon que quieren ser, no puede ser legendario y partirá por su primera forma. Ejemplo: Charmander.

2.- Nombre, esto está a su completa elección, pero nada como nombre de mascota.

3.- Personalidad. Ejemplo: Soy un pokémon muy alegre y odio que toquen mis orejas, o algo así, claro que mucho más largo.

4.- Apariencia ¿No son todos iguales? Ejemplo: ¡Quiero ser Shiny! Y además llevar un collar con una piedra rosa en forma de corazón.

5.- Tú lugar en el mundo (...) Ejemplo: Quiero ser el líder del equipo rival.

6.- ¿Eres un chico o una chica?

Bueno, espero no causar molestias y que estos personajes también les gusten, también tendrán sus momentos.

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

No, no es el primer capitulo de esta historia, lo siento mucho.

Quiero explicar ciertas cosas.

1.-No he podido escribir el capitulo porque me he dado cuenta de un detalle muy grande: jamás pensé que llegarían tantos personajes y personas interesadas en participar.

2.-Intenté acomodar a todos, pero sólo soy una persona cualquiera que no puede manejar tantos personajes a la vez, además de que ninguno quiere ser dejado de lado ¿Verdad?

3.- Siguen llegando personajes y realmente quiero que todos participen.

¿Cuál fue mi solución a este problemón?

Pensé bastante en esta historia y en eso volví a leer mis historias anteriores, pensando, mediando, hasta que finalmente algo golpeó muy cabeza (no literalmente).

En mi primera historia en esta sección de Fanfiction, comencé presentando a todos los personajes de forma individual y cada uno con su historia y sus aventuras de un capitulo.

¿A que viene esto?

Quiero que todos participen, por lo que todos lo harán aunque me demore en hacerlo y para eso decidí hacer dos Fics.

El primero:

Será de una historia lineal con los dos equipos (Principal y rival) además de los problemas que deberán enfrentar, sus aventuras, etcétera.

El segundo:

Un capitulo presentaré un personaje o equipos que serán los protagonistas, pero en los capítulos siguientes habrán otros protagonistas con otras historias.

Ambas historias estarán conectadas de cierta forma y puede que personajes de la segunda historia aparezcan en la primera y viceversa. Claro, sí te gusta una de las historias pero la otra no, no será necesario leer ambas para entenderlas.

Espero haberme explicado bien y que este arreglo funcione para todos.

Entiendan que sólo soy una chica jejejeje.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
